Equestria at War - List of Songs
Equestria at War Radiarc - Wander (Main theme of the Riverlands update) Zykrath - Snowfall in Equestria Zykrath - Inferior Zykrath - Princess of Dreams Zykrath - Blessing from the Stars Not a Clever Pony - The Stars Will Aid Her Escape DrDissonance1 - Art of the Industry Radiarc - Kingdom of the Griffons Radiarc - The Edge Radiarc - Canterlot at Night Neighsayer - Mastering the Art Neighsayer - Peacetime Platonica Neighsayer - I'm proud of you Armesto - Glory to Arstotzka Armesto - Radio Stalliongrad (Cheeki Breeki Bandit Radio) Aida Vedischeva - Forest Deer Katyusha Instrumental David Larsen - Night Sky Carbon Maestro - Sun (Instrumental) Carbon Maestro - Moon (Instrumental) LoreRD - Winter Solstice/Dawn of a New Season Nieghsayer - Equestria's Finest (Main theme of the mod) Artem Yegorov - The Heart Carol (Orchestral Cover) ( Christmas special) Equestria at War Music Mod Radiarc - Among the Griffons Radiarc - The Griffon Kingdom Radiarc - Land of the Griffons Radiarc - Determination Radiarc - Gilded in Blood Carbon Maestro - Griffon Kingdom Radiarc - Castle Grounds Radiarc - Tranquility Radiarc - Battlegrounds Radiarc - Princess Radiarc - Monarch Radiarc - Rise of The Solar Empire Carbon Maestro - The Shadow King Carbon Maestro - In Memoriam (of the Crystal Ponies) Radiarc - The Frozen North Radiarc - Once Carbon Maestro - Changeling Anthem Radiarc - Countdown to Darkness Radiarc - Hivemind Radiarc - Onslaught Carbon Maestro - Buffalo Nation Carbon Maestro - Dancing Mountain Deer Radiarc - Within Radiarc - Still Radiarc - Crystalline Radiarc - Beloved Jyc Row - Trixie Lulamoon the Great Archmage Jyc Row - The Pillars of Equestria Jyc Row - The Daring Explorer Jyc Row - Sun of the Night (Instrumental) Jyc Row - Onward (Instrumental) Jyc Row - Magna Luna Jyc Row - Magia Twilight Jyc Row - In Nomine Celestia Jyc Row - Friendship is Epic BGM Main Theme Jyc Row - Daybreaker, the Solar Empress Jyc Row - Conflict in the Sky Jyc Row - Ave Cadenza Evening Star - To Build An Army Evening Star - Octavia Evening Star - Land of Equestria (Instrumental) Evening Star - Friendship is Magic (Orchestral Arrangement) Evening Star - A United Land Jyc Row - Flamethrone Legacy (Instrumental) Jyc Row - Going Far (Instrumental Jyc Row - Luna's Future (Instrumental) Jyc Row - Night Queen (Instrumental) Jyc Row - Tempora's Requiem (Instrumental) Makkon - Winterglade Makkon - Absolution Makkon - Impressions of Celestial Origins Carbon Maestro - For a United Equestria Radiarc - Frost Carbon Maestro - From Shadow Unto Crystal Radiarc - Day and Nightmare Radiarc - The Grand Descent Radiarc - Eclipsed Radiarc - Solar Flare Radiarc - Solar Reign Radiarc - The Beginning Radiarc - Calling Radiarc - I Know Radiarc - Lyrish Radiarc - Moonlight Radiarc - Graceful Flame Radiarc - Circumstance Radiarc - The Memory of Adventure AnIrishMusician - Spooky Scary Skeletons (Dark Orchestral) (Halloween Special) Radiarc - Lonely Breeze Carbon Maestro - Genesis Carbon Maestro - Strings Unbound Category:Background Info